Rosso Ferrari
by Elvish girl
Summary: Chissà cosa succede se la banda DBZ e la Compagnia dell'Anello vanno a Monza...


Prologo: questa è una mini-storia, priva di dialoghi che mi facilita la scrittura. Dedicata alla vittoria del mitico Barichello e del Gran Premio che i miei genitori sono andati a vedere.senza di me, sigh! E mia madre ha visto Schumacher a mezzo metro di distanza!!! Sigh, enjoy.sigh!  
  
Oggi è un grande giorno che segnerà per sempre l'esistenza della banda DB e Compagnia dell'Anello: sì, perché si va tutti a Monza a vedere il Gran Premio!!!!! Tralasciando risse, omicidi, minacce, ecc. per ottenere tutti i biglietti, dato che sono piuttosto numerosi, si parte venerdì...13!!! Argh, incominciamo bene!!!! Cmq, tutti pronti: magliette rosse, pantaloni rossi, bandierone della Ferrari, calzini rossi, mutande rosse..ehi, non siamo mica a Capodanno!!! Sono solo 2 i coraggiosi che osano arrivare con la bandiera della McLaren Mercedes, cioè Tenshinhan e Jaozi, quei 2 sfigatoni che vengono per questo ficcati nel bagagliaio senza pietà. Il viaggio si conclude abbastanza bene, anche se la macchina di FG si rompe e il tempo di chiamare il carro attrezzi non c'è. Quindi, ci si arrangia come si può: gli hobbit vengono ancorati con le bandiere sul tetto, Legolas è portato in volo da Cell (Argh, Legolas rimane traumatizzato...non si sa se dalla velocità, o da altro che nemmeno io so.^-^), Boromir s'era portato degli sci (??????????) e quindi si fa trascinare (..) tipo sci d'acqua, solo che con molti più incidenti, fratture, lividi, cadute, ecc. Aragorn? Lo volevano mollare in un autogrill, ma poi hanno pietà.e mettono nel bagagliaio pure lui!!! Rimane FG portata da Freezer, che era piuttosto a disagio: bisogna capirlo, ti ritrovi in braccio per non so quanti chilometri la tipa che ti ha piantato, e da quando ti ha piantato hai vissuto nell'astinenza.beh, non totale, ma ci siamo quasi.^-^ Come vi sentireste? Argh, meglio non pensarci.Aaaah, questi guerrieri sono così orgogliosi e resistenti! ^-^ Cmq, arrivati al campeggio vicino alla pista, succede di tutto: non si trova più un buco per piantare le tende, Bulma e Chichi s'erano portate talmente tanta roba che i loro zaini occupavano mezza piazzola, Cell e Legolas erano stati travolti dai tifosi tedeschi e portati via ad ubriacarsi.alle 4 di pomeriggio!!!! Goku era stato investito da un sidecar [cosa che, se ricordate è successa veramente.ma non a Goku!], Piccolo e Kira s'erano già imboscati, Yamcha, Muten, Trunks e Goten correvano dietro alle tifose tedesche, #17 girava con i drogati del posto, #18 aveva pestato non so quanti commissari e poliziotti perché voleva entrare nei box, FG cazzeggiava.sempre con Freezer! Scusate, ma era l'unico che non faceva niente!!!! Gli hobbit si chiudono in un bar a bere birra, Tenshinhan e Jaozi vengono picchiati da un gruppo di Ferraristi, Boromir.poverino! L'avevano mandato sulle tribune a passare la notte per tenere i posti per l'indomani che c'era la Pole Position! E se non lo faceva, 4 schiaffi e 10 calci in culo. dati da Vegeta! Quindi gli conveniva obbedire. Sabato: dalle 6 di mattina, tutti sulle tribune a mangiare salsicce e polenta [aaah, buono! Non alle 6 di mattina, però.]! Boromir era coperto di brina, gli altri rischiavano una polmonite perché non avevano pensato ai maglioni.rossi! Invece Muten rischiava la cirrosi epatica, a forza di bere grappa per riscaldarsi. FG invece si aggrappa a Freezer, e Freezer somatizza. Finalmente i primi raggi di sole riscaldano i nostri "cadaveri viventi" e comincia il tifo scatenato.anche se in pista non c'è un cane! E anche le tribune pure erano deserte, e i nostri eroi pensano che forse avevano esagerato un po' con l'anticipo.Ma le 2 arrivano e cominciano le prove: c'è un casino assurdo, anche se in pista ci sono solo Yoong e Button, quei pirletti che sono sempre in fondo alla classifica.Jaozi sembra posseduto dal demonio, continua a gridare: "Forza Bar! Forza Arrows Coswoths!" (sono i costruttori delle macchine), e FG pensa bene che l'unico modo per guarirlo sia tirargli un cartone sul muso e farlo finire direttamente sulla pista.Purtroppo però Jaozi finisce sulla ghiaia, vicino alle protezioni, tutto contento di non essersi fatto niente. Ma non è detta l'ultima parola: infatti arriva Irvine che esce di pista e si schianta contro un muro.tirando sotto anche il bambolotto!!! E qui l'esaltazione è d'obbligo, anche se i tifosi di Irvine s'incazzano perché credono che esultassero perché era uscito di pista, quindi scoppia la rissa.Le prove finiscono ,tutti incazzatissimi perché quelle bietola colombiana di Montoya è arrivato primo. Tenshinhan esulta, ma Piccolo gli tira un pugno nel terzo occhio. Jaozi è diventato una piadina, non ha più la forza di parlare. Legolas e Cell sono tornati, ma hanno più alcol che sangue nel corpo, e FG prende le debite distanze.Quindi Legolas e Cell vanno in giro insieme sotto braccio a cantare canzonacce, a maledire la BMW, a benedire Jean Todt e Luca Cordero di Montezemolo, che in amicizia chiamano.Luca Cordero di Montezemolo!!! (.senò non si gira!!!) La sera, passeggiata per digerire la seconda porzione di salsicce e polenta, FG.con Freezer, che continua a somatizzare! All'improvviso, da un camioncino rosso, escono Barrichello e Schumacher, e FG si scaraventa su Barrichello!!! Chissenefrega di Schumacher, è bravo, ma FG trova più carino il latin lover brasiliano.A momenti lo violenta (o forse era quello che voleva fare?), ma, porca puzzola!, arrivano decine di guardie del corpo che la trascinano via. Freezer si dispera. Domenica: giorno del Gran Premio! Proprio oggi, si decide di arrivare un po' più tardi e.vacca boia, non c'è più un buco dove infilarsi!!! Meno male che ci sono Vegeta e Freezer che "buttano via" qualche tifoso della McLaren, qualche tifoso della BMW, e fanno spazio. La gara inizia, in casino assurdo: trombe, fischi, campanacci delle mucche [vabbè, quelli li usiamo solo qui in Valle d'Aosta ^-^], ecc. Porca di quella porca, Ralf Schumacher è in testa! FG si attacca alla rete e strepita, gli altri si disperano, Tenshinhan e Jaozi ballano, Vegeta li picchia, poi li butta sulla pista e Tenshihan viene investito da Montoya: ecco il perché di quel problema successivo all'ammortizzatore! E Jaozi viene schiacciato da Raikkonen e poi va a finire [non si sa come] nel motore.che ovviamente scoppierà!! Ma all'improvviso, Ralf è fuori!!! Yuppie!! E quello scozzese bruttone [io adoro gli scozzesi, ma Coulthard è orrendo e lo odio ^-^] di Coulthard è ultimo, tiè! La Ferrari regna! FG sta sclerando, e tanto per cambiare è vicino a Freezer, che cerca di camolillarla, ma non ci riesce: la Ferrari l'ha fatta impazzire! Idem per gli altri, che ad ogni passaggio di Schumy e Barry gridano di gioia. Poco dopo: fuori Raikkonen!  
  
*YUPPIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*  
  
Verso metà: fuori Montoya!  
  
*YAHUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!*  
  
FG è a un passo da una crisi d'identità, ma poi la sicurezza che ormai era in tasca, la fa calmare.e le viene fame!!! Ma proprio in questi momenti deve venire fame??? FG non vuole andare al bar, quindi ci manda Freezer, che non prova nemmeno a protestare: mai mettersi contro una ragazza che sta guardando Schumacher e Barrichello! Mentre gli altri sono al culmine della pazzia, FG s'incazza perché Freezer le aveva portato una mela, allora si alza e va lei, con molto malincuore.Torna poco dopo..con un Calippo!!!! Freezer, a forza di somatizzare, sta per scoppiare! Gara finita: vincitore Barrichello!!! Grida, urla, canti, pianti (di gioia e non), baci, pomiciate (ma non saranno Kira e Piccolo???). FG salta in braccio a Freezer: sta evidentemente giocando col fuoco. Infatti, gli uomini hanno di un limite di "trattenimento" piuttosto basso, quindi anche Freezer prima o poi avrebbe ceduto. Infatti piglia FG per una gamba e se la porta sotto le tribune per 10 minuti.a picchiarla!!!! Stavate già pensando male, eh?? E certo!!."Certe provocazioni non devono essere soddisfatte", come pensò Freezer poco prima di pestare a sangue FG.ma tutti voi maschi che state leggendo (se ce n'è qualcuno) fareste così, vero? Cmq agli altri non gliene frega niente di dove sono andati i 2, e si dirigono tutti di corsa sotto il podio: Jaozi e Ten piangono, gli altri ballano, #18 si arrampica per andare da Schumacher, ma la ributtano di sotto, tutti si mettono a cantare l'inno d'Italia.e la storia finisce qui! Tutti se ne tornano a casa con souvenir, cappellini, scarpe, ecc.#18 era riuscita pure a ricattare Luca Cordero di Montezemolo e a portarsi la monoposto a casa!! FG e Legolas tornarono a casa più tardi: sia perché dovevano prima farsi aggiustare la macchina, sia perché Legolas era caduto in amnesia dopo la ciucca, sia perché FG aveva dovuto farsi "ricomporre" da un medico.  
  
Ecco, finisce qui questa grande cavolata scritta in poco più di mezz'ora, proprio qualche riga per farmi passare il tempo.beh, questa resta cmq la mia 4° FAVOLOSA, INECEPIBILE opera LETTERARIA!!! Bye my precioussss!! A presto (con un'altra storia!) 


End file.
